Into The Dark
by NoviCho
Summary: Chapter 3 Update/Kyuhyun seorang gadis cantik yang mencintai Siwon yang di temuinya saat malam prom sekolahnya. Keadaan justru terbalik saat pria itu menculik Kyuhyun dan berniat melakukan balas dendam/Wonkyu/GS/Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Cho(i) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

M

Warning :

Genderswitch and Typo(s)

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini merupakan hasil remake novel dari Baby Zee dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

.

 **2014**

Musik hingar-bingar terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Grup band sendang memainkan lagu di atas panggung sementara beberapa anak menari. Ada yang berpasangan. Ada yang membentuk grup yang terdiri dari beberapa orang dan menari bersama. Lampu-lampu dengan berbagai macam warna menerangi aula besar tempat pesta prom itu diadakan. Suasana masih cukup terkendali saat ini, namun dengan malam yang semakin larut, beberapa orang usdah mulai terlihat linglung karena minuman yang dicampur alkohol. Semua orang sedang bersenang-senang pada malam pesta prom kelulusan mereka. Sebenarnya, tidak semua orang.

Kyuhyun tengah mengamati seseorang di seberang ruangan. Dia tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari pria itu. Meskipun sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup topi, tapi Kyuhyun tahu pria itu tidak seharusnya berada disini. Jelas-jelas dia bukan anak SMA dan pesta yang saat ini sedang berlangsung adalah malam prom sekolahnya. Pria itu tidak terlihat membaur dan pakaiannya memang bukan untuk pesta. Celana jeansnya robek di bagian lutut dan T-Shirt hijau army mengintip dari balik jaketnya yang tidak tertutup.

Bagaimana pria itu bisa masuk ke sini? Pesta ini hanya untuk kalangan terbatas dan Kyuhyun yakin pria itu setidaknya adalah anak college bukan SMA. Namun pria itu masih berdiri dengan santai seakan tidak ada yang aneh dengan keberadaannya disana. Kyuhyun segera mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat itu juga. Seseorang yang kira-kira sebaya dengan pria itu datang menghampiri. Mereka berbicara sebentar dan sheila menyadari bahwa dia adalah pelayan catering pesta promnya. Si pelayan menyerahkan srenteng kunci pada pria itu. Kyuhyun melihat sekilah bibir bawah topi yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pria itu melambai kepada temannya dan pergi.

Kyuhyun terpana. Jantungnya berdebar hanya dengan seulas senyum yang nampak dari jauh. Dia tidak menunggu lama untuk menyebrangi ruangan dan menghampiri pelayan yang tadi bicara dengan pria itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Pelayan yang ada di depannya nampak terkejut dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak menyangka ada tamu pesta yang akan mengajaknya bicara. Dia mengamati Kyuhyun sejenak, agak tercengang melihat gadis cantik dengan gaun menyapu lantai yang kini telah diangkat sedikit agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah berjalan cepat. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata cokelat karamelnya dengan tidak sabar saat pelayan itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siapa pria tadi?" Dia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu penasaran meski sikapnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya

Pelayan pria di depannya seakn tersadar dari lamunan dan menjawab dengan agak gugup. "Teman saya, maaf kalau saya memasukkannya ke dalam tapi saya sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa keluar untuk menemuinya. Tolong jangan laporkan pada supervisor saya".

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Mengambil kunci apartemennya yang dia titipkan pada saya saat dia pergi. Hanya itu, Miss"

"Siapa namanya?"

Pelayan pria itu terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara nama temannya dengan ini semua? Lalu tiba-tiba dia memahaminya. Gadis ini akan melaporkan dirinya dan dia butuh nama temannya untuk memperkuat laporannya

"Miss, berbaik hatilah sedikit. Dia benar-benar hanya datang mengambil kunci. Saya tidak memasukkan orang jahat ke pesta ini" Kata pelayan pria itu memelas

Kyuhyun melihat badge nama yang menempel di dadanya dan bicara dengan suara sesabar mungkin

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu…Yunho. Tapi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku siapa namanya, aku benar-benar akan melakukan itu".

"Siwon"

Yunho si pelayan pria itu menjawab hampir otomatis. Kyuhyun menyambar benda pertama yang dilihatnya di meja catering dan berlari keluar. Dadanya terasa sesak karena dia berlari begitu cepat tapi usahanya tidak sia-sia. Pria itu masih berada di depan gedung dan sedang berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jau dari situ.

"Siwon"

Pria itu menoleh dan sheila melihat mulutnya yang agak terbuka karena terkejut. Raut wajahnya yang lain tidak dapat dibaca karena topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Suara yang dalam dan rendah mengalun bagai musik nan indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha agar tidak terlalu terpengaruh.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan benda yang tadi dia sambar dan langsung menyadari kebodohannya. Dari jauh, benda itu tampak seperti sapu tangan tapi setelah di perhatikan baik-baik, benda di tangannya jelas-jelas adalah serbet dengan tulisan Manville Catering.

"Serbet?" Suara pria itu terdengar geli.

"Kalau begitu aku yang salah" Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, "Aku permisi".

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan menyesali tindakannya yang spontan. Dia tidak pernah begini. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Namun dia belum sempat melangkah pergi saat suara dalam itu kembali menyapanya.

"Tunggu" Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat senyum pria itu yang kembali muncul.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung

"Apa kita saling mengenal? Kau tahu namaku"

Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi daripada saat ini. Tapi dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik dan bicara dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Tatap lawan bicarmau saat bicara"

"Aku menatapmu"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu"

Kali ini senyum yang tersungging di bibir pria itu adalah senyum nakal. Perut Kyuhyun bergolak saat melihatnya dan dia bersyukur pria itu tidak dapat melihat lututnya yang gemetar karena gaun panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu menanyakan namaku pada Yunho dan mengejarku? Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rupaku?"

Kini Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kata-kata pria itu. Namun tidak lama karena pria itu kembali bicara dengan senyum yang sama dan nada geli yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Aku melihatmu. Sulit mengabaikan gadis secantik dirimu apalagi kalau kau terus-terusan menatapku seakan aku adalah makan malammu. Koreksi kalau aku salah."

Kyuhyun tidak mengoreksinya. Dia terlalu malu dan kata-kata pria itu memang benar. Dia tidak suka berbohong. Tapi bukan berarti dia juga harus mengatakan kebenarannya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melontarkan komentar balasan. Pria itu membuka topinya dan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti di ujung lidahnya.

Tempat mereka berdiri hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas rambut hitam legam yang tadi tersembunyi di bali topi itu. Angin meniup-niup helai-helai rambut di keningnya.

Mata yang kini menatapnya adalah warnah hitam paling gelap yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun. Alisnya lebih gelap hampir menyamai rambutnya dan hidungnya yang lurus menampilkan kesan arogan. Seperti senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Pria ini dapat membuat gadis manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Dia sangat tampan dan memancarkan aura maskulin yang memabukkan. Yang bergerak luwes dengan tubuh langsing dan otot menonjol di tempat yang tepat, meski tidak terlalu kentara karena jaket yang dikenakannya. Namun dada bidang dan bahu lebarnya menunjukkan hal tersebut.

Jadi tindakan Kyuhyun tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya benar-benar memalukan. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan belum melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas tadi. Tindakannya sudah lebih dari memalukan.

"Suka yang kau lihat?"

Pertanyaan yang disampaikan dengan menggoda itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dia menelan ludah. Berharap suaranya tidak bergetar saat bicara.

"Aku harus pergi," dia kembali mengangkat rok gaunnya tapi pria itu melangkah mendekat. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

"Aku sudah melihat wajahmu," katanya saat sampai di depan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdiri begitu dekat dan Kyuhyun menyadari kalau pria itu lebih tinggi satu kepala darinya, padahal saat ini dia sedang mengenakan high heels setinggi 9 cm.

"Sekarang beritahu namamu"

Pria ini memancarkan aura yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Apalagi dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka yang sepi. Dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa pria ini bukan orang jahat.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi," Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya sendiri yang agak bergetar. Sebagian karena takut, lalu sebagian lagi karena kedekatan pria itu yang membuat Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma pinus yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Seperti aroma tanah yang baru diguyur hujan.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun tapi tidak menyentuhnya. Buku-buku jarinya membuat gerakan seakan menyapu pipi Kyuhyun.

"Namamu?" Suara itu begitu rendah. Dan membujuk. Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menolaknya.

"Kyuhyun"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia mundur mengenakan topi nya kembali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…Kyuhyun"

Pria itu melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun terperangah namun segera menyadari kenapa pria itu pergi. Bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Meski malam ini dia telah melakukan hal yang cukup memalukan, namun hal itu tidak mencegahnya untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu bus yang akan dinaikinya. Dia menoleh dan mendongak hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan geli yang muncul di matanya sat menjawab.

"Mirotic. Besok jam 8 malam"

Kyuhyun tetat menatap bus yang dinaiki pria itu hingga menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dia harus segera kembali ke dalam. Kini angin malam yang dingin mulai terasa di bahu telanjangnya. Selain itu, dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya saat memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Mirotic?"

Jaejoong mendongak dari layar gadgetnya. Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan heran.

"Jae" Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar melihat sikap diam Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?" Jaejoong tidak berusahan menutupi nada tidak senang dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak bilang mau ke sana" Kyuhyun tidak membalas tatapan Jaejoong

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Kyuhyun"

Saat Kyuhyun tidak juga memberi penjelasan, Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara

"Itu nama bar, Kyuhyun. Bukan jenis yang bagus"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa masuk ke sana?"

"Kau bilang tidak akan akan pergi ke sana"

Kyuhyun seger menyadari kesalahannya tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Jae, kau sahabat terbaikku"

"Oh…jangan pakai senjata itu"

"kyuhyun tidak menggubris protes Jaejoong. "Ini penting, Jae. Kau harus membantuku"

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu" Kyuhyun menjawab lirih

"Kau terlibat masalah apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak terlibat masalah apapun"

"Lalu tentang apa? Jangan bilang kalau tentang cowok"

Wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah telah menjawab segalanya. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak boleh menemui cowok disitu. Tidak akan berakhir dengan baik"

"Katakan saja dimana tempatnya" Desak Kyuhyun

"Choi Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan terhadap sikap sahabatnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah begini. Dia bukan gadis bodoh yang akan mengejar pria sampai ke sebuah bar kumuh. Tidak. Kyuhyun gadis baik-baik. Lebih tepat jika disebut naif.

"Jae, kau harus membantuku. Aku janji kau tidak akan menyesalinya" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk sahabatny

"Ayahmu akan membunuhku" erang Jaejoong

"Ayahku ada di perancis. Dia tidak akan tahu" kata Kyuhyun acuh

"Seharusnya dia lebih sering berada di rumah untuk mengawasimu" gerutu Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kyuhyun biasanya tidak butuh di awasi. Ayahnya menaruh kepercayaan padanya dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyalah-gunakannya. Hingga saat ini. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ayahnya akan berada di Perancis dalam waktu yang lama. Dia hanya perlu bilang pda pelayannya bahwa dia akan berada di rumah Bibi Junsu selama beberapa hari. Meski kenyatannya dia berniat untuk menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Jaejoong tinggal sendiri sehingga akan lebih mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk keluar masuk tanpa mengundang tanda tanya. Kalau dia akan sering menemui pria itu. Dia hanya berharap Jaejoong tidak akan membocorkannya.

"Jae"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku yang mengantarmu ke sana. Dan kau akan pulang bersamaku setelahnya"

"Aku bisa naik taxi"

"Taxi?! Kau pikir tempat macam apa yang akan kau tuju? Kau akan berakhir sebagai korban perampokan sebelum malam berakhir. Atau lebih buruk lagi"

"Oke" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. "Tapi kau tidak akan ikut masuk"

"Sepakat" kata Jaejoong setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Teria kasih. Kau yang terbaik, Jae,' Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat sampai orang-orang di coffee shop itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Ew…Lepaskan, Kyuhyun. Ada cowok yang sedang kuincar diujung sana."

Lalu mereka sama-sama tertawa.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Holla akhirnya bisa kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru meskipun ini hasil remake tapi tetap aja dari awal baca pengen banget bisa jadiin ke FF Wonkyu. Btw, Mian banget yang kalau FF Mine to Take nya dihapus karena novel itu sendiri hasil terjemahan dan pasti banyak yang gak ngerti sama kata-katanya apalagi di bagian akhir banya banget Typo sama namanya. Dan semoga yang ini juga gak ikutan Typo yah**

 **Once again, Jangan pada bingung kenapa nama Kyuhyun marga nya jadi Choi, Karena jawabannya sendiri akan ada di chapter-chapter depan. Oh, iya siapin hati kalian juga baca fanfic ini ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Cho(i) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

M

Warning :

Genderswitch and Typo(s)

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini merupakan hasil remake novel dari Baby Zee dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Serius?"

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan tercengang saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun menunduk menatap gaunnya. Apa yang salah? Dia menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut berwarna tosca dari bahan chiffon. Gaun itu jatuh dengan anggun mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dan ada hiasan berupa kain yang bertumpuk di bagian dada. Sepatunya berwarna krem dengan hak datar. Dia mengikat rambut coklat karamelnya membentuk ekor kuda dan membiarkan beberapa ikal jatuh di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kita bukan mau nonton film, girl"

Saat melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti Kyuhyun, Jaejoong hanya mendesah panjang dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Masuklah. Aku berharap kau punya cara untuk masuk ke dalam bar itu dengan penampilanmu saat ini"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan Jaejoong langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Dia melemparkan tas tangan kecil berwarna gold kepangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya ganti tasmu. Mungkin bisa membantu menghilangkan kesan anak sekolahmu"

"Aku 18 tahun, Jae" Kyuhyun berkata jengkel

"Aku juga. Tapi aku tahu cara berdandan seperti wanita dewasa. Bagaimana penjaga pintu akan percaya umurmu 18 tahun kalau kau bahkan masih memakaia ekor kuda seperti anak Elementary?" Jaejoong berseru frustasi

Kyuhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya, tapi dia memenuhi perintah Jaejoong untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dari tas bercorak bunga miliknya ke dalam tas berwarna gold milik Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya bisa memasukkan ponsel dan dompetku ke dalam tasmu" kata Kyuhyun setelah berjuang dengan sia-sia untuk memasukkan tablet miliknya

"Memang hanya itu yang kau butuhkan. Lagipula apa saja yang kau bawa di dalam tas besar itu?" Jaejoong bertanya heran

"Hanya beberapa buku dan catatan"

"Kau ini mau kencan atau belaajr di perpustakaan?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan jengkel pada Jaejoong. Dia melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan menyisiri rambutnya yang tergerai dengan tangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan percaya diri

"Lebih baik" kata Jaejoong dengan tidak meyakinkan

Kyuhyun mendesah. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Kalau dia tidak diijinkan masuk, setidaknya dia punya senjata terakhir yang dapat dia gunakan.

Mobil mereka memasuki kawasan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kawasan pertokoannya hanya memiliki sedikit pengunjung, begitu juga apartemen-apartemen kumuh yang banyak berjejer. Tapi beberapa wanita dengan pakaian mencolok dan terbuka terlihat di tepi jalan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kurasa mereka butuh tumpangan, Jae. Tak bisakah kita mengajaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mereka tidak butuh tumpangan. Mereka sedang menawarkan 'dagangan' nya" jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa

"Dagangan? Tapi mereka tidak bawa apa-apa" Kyuhyun berkata bingung

Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar tertawa, "Kyuhyun, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana ayahmu bisa melepasmu untuk masuk college. Kau beruntung punya teman sepertiku"

"Bicara yang jelas, Jae" Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kesal

"Lihat. Ada yang membeli dagangannya"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong. Seorang pria menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu wanita yang mengenakan atasan seperti bra dan rok mini. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka berlalu pergi.

"Oh…itu buruk. Buruk sekali" Kyuhyun berkata dengan ngeri saat paahm apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dan kau mau menemui cowok di tempat seperti ini. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana cowok ini?"

"Dia…oke" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Jaejoong

"Hanya oke? Siapa namanya? Dia anak mana? Berapa usianya? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Cecar Jaejoong tanpa ampun

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru ketemu dia kemarin. Yang kutahu namanya Siwon"

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga Kyuhyun terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ketemu cowok yang baru kau temui kemarin dan yang kau ketahui dan dirinya hanya namanya? Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara nyaring Jaejoong. Lalu dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kurasa umurnya 22…Tidak. Sepertinya 23 tahun"

"Kyuhyun, kau paham apa yang kumaksud. Kau tidak mengenalnya cukup baik untuk menemuinya di tempat seperti ini. Belum terlambat untuk kembali"

"Tidak"

"Kyuhyun" Jaejoong berusaha membujuk tapi Kyuhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, aku bisa naik taxi dari dari sini" Kyuhyun berkata keras kepala.

"Baiklah!" Jaejoong berseru jengkel, "Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak memperingatkanmu"

Tidak berapa lama, mobil Jaejoong berhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil yang hanya diterangi lampu remang-remang.

"Tempatnya ada di dalam sana. Masuk ke dalam sedikit dan kau akan melihat papan neonnya"

Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung melompat keluar dari dalam mobil. Jaejoong memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

"Aku akan menunggu disini. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam gang itu. Jaejoong benar. Tempat ini terlihat tidak aman, pikir Kyuhyun saat berjalan ke dalam gang kecil itu. Dia baru saja berpikir bahwa ini bukan ide yang bagus saat melihat papan neon yang dimaksud Jaejoong. Sebuah pintu besi berada tepat di bawah papan itu. Dia mengetuknya dan seketikan itu juga pintu itu menjeblak terbuka.

Seorang pria botak besar dengan tato di sepanjang lengan menyambutnya. Pria itu tidak bicara dan hanya menatap tajam

"Aku…aku mau masuk" katanya dengan gugup

Pria besar itu mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah tanpa mengubah ekspresi galak di wajahnya.

"20 won" kata pria itu kasar

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Dan kartu identitas"

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk itu

"Kartu identitasku tertinggal di rumah. Bolehkah aku membayar lebih untuk mengganti kartu itu?' Kyuhyun berharap nada suaranya cukup menggoda. Dia mempelajarinya dari Jaejoong. Meski belum bisa semahir sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak"

Tiba-tiba pintu di depannya langsung tertutup kembali dan Kyuhyun di tinggalkan dengan wajah tercengang disana. Dia belum menyerah

"Buka pintunya!" Dia menggedor dengan keras "Aku membayarmu 50 won" Pintu di depannya tidak bergeming. "100 won" Masih tidak bergerak

Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan frustasi lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet sebuah nomor.

" _Apa?"_ Suara yang dalam itu menyapannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan kegugupannya kembali lagi

"Ini aku" Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya

" _Aku siapa?"_ Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada tidak sabar dalam suaranya

"Kyuhyun"

Ada jeda sejenak.

" _Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"_ Suara Siwon menjadi lebih lembut dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar namanya yang disebut dengan agak intim.

"Aku di luar. Penjaga tidak membiarkanku masuk"

Jeda lagi.

" _Tetap di sana"_

Lalu Siwon menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gelisah saat pintu di depannya terbuka kembali. Kali ini, yang berdiri di sana ada Siwon. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang di gulung hingga siku. Celemek hitam selutut menutupi sebagian celana panjangnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya di sisir ke belakang dengan beberapa helai bandel yang jatuh menutupi keningnya.

Reaksinya saat melihat Kyuhyun hampir sama seperti Jaejoong. Yang berbeda hanya senyum geli yang saat ini kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa ragu. Siwon menuntunnya ke dalam, tapi penjaga pintu yang tadi tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun mencegat mereka.

"Dia bersamaku, Jo"

Hanya perlu satu kalimat itu dari Siwon dan penjaga pintu itu langsung menyingkir. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan takjub. Dan lebih takjub lagi saat melihat bar yang ramai dan hingar bingar yang menyambut mereka di dalam. Siwon membawannya ke deretan kursi di depan meja bar dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Lalu Siwon mengitar meja itu dan berdiri di baliknya, membuatkan kini berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

"Mau minum apa?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Kau kerja disini?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Siwon mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Begitulah" katanya singkat, "Jadi?"

"Apa saja boleh" jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru. Siwon menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia memegang sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat tua dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Non-alkohol" dia tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu kau belum 21 tahun, tapi itu itu akan jadi rahasia kita berdua"

Nada suara Siwon yang seakan bersengkokol membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Dia tahu Siwon sedang menggodanya karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu dia belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol.

"Kau sendiri, berapa usiamu? Aku tidak yakin kau sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja"

"Gadis kecil ini tahu caranya menggoda" Siwon pura-pura berseru kagum. "Aku 23 tahun. Cukup umur untuk bekerja. Dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya"

Seandainya Kyuhyun sedang minum, dia yakin pasti sudah tersedak saat mendengar suara menggoda Siwon. Dia meraih gelas di depannya dan memain-mainkan gelas itu di tangannya.

"Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" Tanya Siwon santai sambil menggosok salah satu gelas berkaki dengan lap.

"Yunho" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala dan masih memainkan gelasnya. Dia tahu tindakannya terlalu…impulsif.

"Rasa penasaran yang terlalu besar dapat membunuhmu"

Kyuhyun mendongak dari gelas yang di pegangnya dan bertemu dengan mata hitam gelap Siwon. Ekspresi pria itu nampak geli namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan di matanya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari kilatan itu.

"Aku datang dengan temanku"

Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak datang sendiri mungkin akan menghapus niat jahat apapun yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Kalau memang ada. Dia terlalu panaroid. Siwon tidak terlihat terkejut mengetahui Kyuhyun tidak datang sendirian.

"Itu bagus. Tempat ini tidak baik untuk didatangi gadis sepertimu sendirian" katanya santai

"Dia menunggu di depan gang. Tidak akan masuk ke dalam" Kyuhyun buru-buru menjelaskan karena rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Dia tidak berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain dan Siwon tidak akan menjadi orang pertama. Pria itu menerimanya dengan baik padahal Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya di luar?"

Pertanyaan itu menyiratkan dua hal. Apakah Kyuhyun akan menyuruh Jaejoong pulang atau menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam agar temannya tidak perlu menunggu lagi?

"Setelah aku menghabiskan minumanku" dia mengangkat gelas di depannya ke bibir.

"Seharusnya aku memberimu gelas yang lebih besar"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Apakah itu tadi rasa kecewa yang terselip dalam suara Siwon?

"Aku akan minum pelan-pelan"

Siwon tergelak mendengar jawabannya. "Melihat penampilanmu, orang tidak akan mengira kalau kau gadis yang cukup berani"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya kembali dan menunduk. Entah dia harus senang atau malu mendengar komentar Siwon tentang dirinya.

"Kau tahu" kata Siwon sambil lalu seraya menyiapkan minuman untuk seorang pria yang duduk agak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, " Temanmu tidak harus menunggu di luar dengan kedinginan. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang"

Kyuhyun kembali mendongak. Ekspresi Siwon tidak terbaca.

"Kalau kau mau" tambah Siwon saat melihat keraguan di wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Ide itu sungguh menggoda. Dan agak berbahaya. Dia baru mengenal pria di depannya kurang dari 24 jam. Apakah Kyuhyun cukup mempercayai Siwon untuk berdua saja dengannya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia bertekad untuk mencari tahu

"Baiklah"

Siwon tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tampaknya dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan menerima tawarannya.

"Aku akan menelpon sebentar" Kyuhyun turun dari kursinya dan mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah. Namun setelah bersikeras bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja dan berjanji untuk menghubungi Jaejoong setelah tiba dirumah, akhirnya sahabatnya itu menyerah. Dengan peringatan-peringatan panjang. Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke kursi yang tadi dia duduki.

"Apa kita harus menunggumu selesai kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kapan pun kau mau" Siwon berkata tenang

"Oh..Baiklah"

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan gelas minumannya

"Tidak suka minumanmu?" Tanya Siwon agak menggoda

"Tidak. Maksudku iya. Bukan begitu…" kegugupan kembali menguasainya dan Siwon hanya terkekeh geli. "Aku akan meminumnya sekarang"

Kyuhyun langsung menegak habis isi gelasnya lalu mengernyit. Memang bukan alkohol, hanya soda biasa. Tapi meminumnya sekaligus sampai habis menimbulkan rasa terbakar di hidung dan tenggorokannya.

"Tambah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan Siwon langsung menyingkirkan gelasnya

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya pria itu, "Mungkin kita bisa makan dulu sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang"

"Ide bagus"

Kyuhyun turun dari kursinya dan tiba-tiba saja dia terhyung saat kakinya menejak lantai. Dia berpegangan pada meja di sampingnya. Rasa pusing menyergapnya dan dunia di sekelilingnya seperti berputar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon telah berada di depannya dan yang Kyuhyun heran, ada dua…tidak…tiga Siwon

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya. Dia kembali terhuyung ke depan dan Siwon langsung menangkapnya. "Kurasa aku harus berbaring sebentar"

"Jangan khawatir" Kyuhyun merasakan cengkeraman Siwon di pinggangnya, "Aku akan menjagamu"

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK 1995, 19 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Anak itu meringkuk lebih dalam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dia kenal langkah kaki itu. Dan dia tidak pernah menyukainya. Apalagi ketika pria itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Seperti saat ini.

"Di mana kau, bocah?!"

Dia harus membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak ketakutan ketika mendengar suara keras itu. Pria itu tidak akan menemukannya kalau dia tidak bersuara . ini adalah tempat persembunyian rahasianya. Dia aman disini. Dia aman.

Tiba-tiba pintu di depannya menjeblak terbuka. Sederet gigir kuning tampang ketika pria itu menyeringai padanya. Mata anak itu seketika melebar penuh kengerian. Dia berusaha lari namun lemari di bawah tempat cuci piring itu terlalu kecil.

Anak itu menjerit histeris ketika sebuah tangan besar mencengkram kaki mungilnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Si pria besar memeganginya seakan dia hanya sebuah ranting pohon, yang begitu rapuh dan mudah untuk dipatahkan. Anak itu merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat ketika tubuhnya kecilnya di lempar ke lantai yang keras. Namun pria besar itu tidak peduli.

Pria itu membuka sabuk yang melilit di pinggang gemuknya, lalu memegangnya sekaan benda itu adalah senjata paling mematikan di dunia. Namun anak itu tahu bawa sabuk itu memang senjata mematikan. Tidak ada gunanya kalau dia berusaha lari, si pria besar akan kembali menangkapnya dengan mudah. Anak itu memejamkan mata. Berdoa dalam hati seseorang akan datang menolongnya. Atau setidaknya, rasa sakit yang pasti dia rasakan, tidak akan seburuk sebelumnya

To Be Continued

 **Hai aku kembali dengan chapter 2? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih belum ada greget-gregetnya sih tapi buat chapter depan dan seterusnya bakalan bikin kalian greget sendiri lah bacanya. Oh iya ada yang bisa nebak siapa bocah yang barusan disiksa? Dan apa yang bakalan dilakuin Siwon ke Kyuhyun nantinya?**

 **Dan buat chapter depan akan di update setelah lebaran nanti maka dari aku ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir batin ya semua. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata sama kalian semua. Udah itu aja, dimohon kritik tapi no bash ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

Cho(i) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

M

Warning :

Genderswitch and Typo(s)

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini merupakan hasil remake novel dari Baby Zee dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya diayun-ayun. Dia membuka sedikit lalu menutupnya kembali saat cahaya yang menyilaukan menyambutnya. Dia seakan sedang terbang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah pipinya. Dia mendongak dan berusaha melihat wajah di antara sinar yang menyilaukan itu. Siwon. Mulutnya berusaha menyebut nama itu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tapi itu juga tidak dapat dia lakukan. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Siwon berbicara pada seseorang sambil menggendong dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara mereka terdengar sangat jauh. Dia hanya bisa menangkap kata 'kamar' dan 'uang tunai'. Ke mana Siwon membawanya? Namun Kyuhyun tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Rasa kantuk hebat kembali menyerangnya dan kegelapan menyelimutinya lagi. Membawanya ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Kali ini tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan. Yang ada hanya lampu remang-remang dan langit-langit yang rendah. Dia mengangkat tangan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Apa yang terjadi? Sesaat dia sedang duduk di bar lalu berikutnya yang dia tahu hanya kegelapan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara yang di kenalnya itu. Namun kini tidak ada nada geli atau menggoda dalam suara itu. Hanya nada dingin yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Kyuhyun menoleh dan dia melihat Siwon sedang duduk di salah satu sofa reyot di kamar itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya dan dia masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang sama, tanpa celemek. Ekspresi sedingin suara yang didengar Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dan dia kembali merasakan denyutan di kepalanya. Dia meringis.

"Sakit kepala?" Tidak ada simpati dalam suara Siwon

"Dimana ini?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang kecil dan berbau apak. Perabotannya hanya sebuah lemari, meja, sofa reyot, dan ranjang tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa bau apak itu berasal dari ranjang yang ditidurinya. Cahaya matahari samar-smaar menembus tirai dari jendela kecil di sebelahnya.

"Siwon, ini dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas saat Siwon tidak juga menjawab. Pria itu hanya duduk dengan santai sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Perpaduan asap rokok dan bau apak di kamar ini membuat denyutan di kepala Kyuhyun makin parah. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

"Motel" jawab Siwon datar. Dia mematikan rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga bara apinya padam.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Karena aku yang membawamu"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa panik. Dia meraba-raba pakaiannnya lalu mendesah lega saat menyadari dia masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya sepatunya yang lepas dan kini berada di kaki tempat tidur. Siwon tertawa keras

"Kau pikir apa telah kulakukan padamu?" Kini nada geli itu kembali terselip dalam suara Siwon dan Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan menyelinap pada dirinya

"Maafkan aku. Kukira-"

"Terlalu cepat untuk meminta maaf. Aku memang tidak berselera pada gadis kecil sepertimu. Tapi mungkin aku tahu siapa yang berminat"

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya seakan disiram oleh air sedingin es. Siwon masih duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Namun Kyuhyun melihat kekejaman dalam raut wajah pria itu. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak sanggup.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau masih perawan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap siwon dengan mata membelakak lebar karena ketakutan.

"Kau ingin aku yang memeriksanya sendiri?" Siwon berdiri dan Kyuhyun langsung beringsut mundur sambil mencengkram selimut untuk melindungi dirinya.

Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya adalah seringai paling kejam yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat. Awalnya pria itu tidak berbuat apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menarik kaki Kyuhyun dan mulai menyingkap roknya. Gadis itu menjerit dengan sekuat tenaga dan menendang-nendang. Siwon tertawa lalu melepaskannya.

"Kurasa itu telah menjawab segalanya" dia kembali berdiri tapi tidak beranjak dari samping tempat tidur

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Karena kau cukup bodoh untuk ditipu" jawab Siwon santai, "Gadis sepertimu adalah sasaran empuk untukku. Sedikit rayuan dan kau langsung masuk ke dalam perangkap"

"Itu yang kau kerjakan? Menipu dan…dan…" Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena rasa panas yang mengumpul di tenggorokan dan mengancam air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Menjual. Ya, memang itu yang kulakukan" Siwon berkata dingin

Kyuhyun menangis keras dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut. Dia sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong

"Oh…diamlah" Siwon kembali menyalakan rokoknya dan membuka jendela sedikit. Dia menghembuskan asapnya keluar ruangan melalui celah kecil tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu menelpon berkali-kali"

Kyuhyun mendongak dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Jaejoong!

"Kau mau menghubunginya kembali?" Siwon kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menjauh

"Kau akan membiarkanku melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Tentu saja" Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun pasti salah dengar. Kata-kata Siwon selanjutnya memupuskan aharapn apa pun yang dimilikinya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kan? Seperti bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan sudah di rumah dengan selamat"

Dia mengulurkan ponsel ke arah Kyuhyun tapi gadis itu tidak mengambilnya

"Kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara gemetar

"Jangan mengecewakanku. Aku rasa kau cukup pandai untuk memilih antara nyawa atau kehormatanmu"

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya. Dia membukanya dan memainkan benda itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Logam itu terlihat berkilau di dalam kamar yang remang-remang.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih?" Kilatan berbahaya terlihat di matanya saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin….," Kyuhyun menelan ludah sambil memperhatikan pisau di depannya. Benda itu jaraknya kurang dari satu sentimeter dengan ujung hidungnya. "Mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada membiarkanmu menjualku"

"Jawaban yang salah"

Siwon mengayunkan pisau di depannya dan Kyuhyun langsung menutup mata. Dia menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Rasanya dia telah memejamkan mata dalam waktu yang sangat lama saat akhirnya dia membuka kembali. Pisau itu menancap di tempat tidur dan hampir mengenai tangannya yang dia letakkan di situ. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena rasa takut yang mencengkramnya. Tatapan Siwon sedingin es saat pria itu bicara padanya.

"Jangan mencoba keberuntunganmu karena tidak akan ada lain kali. Cepat telepon"

Kyuhyun menerima ponsel itu dengan tangan gemetar. Kini dia mulai merasakan nyeri yang muncul di tempat Siwon tadi hampir menancapkan pisau di tangannya. Cairan warna merah mengalir dari jari kelingkingnya. Pria itu tidak main-main

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan buang melalui mulut"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan itu. Dia kembali terisak dan menggenggam posel di tangannya seakan benda itu adalah satu-satunya tali penyelamatnya. Siwon ikut menggenggam ponsel itu hingga tangan merek bertemu. Namun tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali.

"Lakukan yang kusuruh. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali" dia berkata tajam

Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Dia menarik naafs dalam dan menghembuskannya hingga dia tidak lagi gemetar. Siwon melepaskan tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. Kyuhyun menekan nomor telepon Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama

" _Ya tuhan! Darimana saja kau? Aku menelponmu ratusan kali"_

Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis lagi saat mendengar suara keras Jaejoong. Namun tatapan penuh peringatan Siwon mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Sebaliknya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat tenang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tertidur, Jae. Siwon…mengantarku pulang semalam. Aku langsung tidur begitu sampai"

Dia mengagumi suaranya sendiri yang tidak bergtar saat bicara. Namun Jaejoong tidak begitu saja percaya.

" _Kau sudah dirumah? Aku akan kesana sekarang"_

"Jangan!"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kecurigaan Jaejoong karena jawabannya yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku…aku sedang berkemas. Aku akan ke tempat Bibi Heechul"

Mengagumkan bagaimana kebohongan meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutmu pada keadaan genting.

" _Sekarang?" Tanya Jessica heran_

"Appa menyuruhku untuk menginap disana"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Jaejoong menghela nafas di seberang. _"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun?"_

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memberitahu Jaejoong. Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia miliki. Mungkin Siwon akan panik dan meninggalkannya kalau dia mengatakan keadaannya pada Jaejoong. Namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu saat ini mereka berada di mana. Bagaimana dia bisa mengharapkan pertolongan akan datang? Lagipula, pisau di tangan Siwon akan lebih cepat mendarat di tenggorokannya sebelum dia bisa berkata 'Tolong'.

"Aku baik-baik saja" suaranya agak bergetar saat bicara lagi. Dia kembali melihat kilatan berbahaya itu di mata Siwon lalu buru-buru bicara, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti"

" _Kyu…"_

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya sebelum air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Siwon merenggut ponsel itu dari tangannya. Pria itu harus berusaha agak keras karena Kyuhyun tidak mau melepas cengkeramannya. Akhirnya setelah menyentak dengan kasar, ponsel itu terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon melempar benda itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya sampai hancur. Putus sudah tali penyelamatnya.

"Nah" Pria itu berdiri dan meregangkan badan seakan baru bangun tidur. "Kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanyanya ceria.

"Ayahku akan mencariku kalau aku tidak pulang" Kyuhyun berkata dengan gemetar sambil menatap Siwon dengan menantang. Pria itu tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayahmu bahkan sedang tidak ada di negara ini"

Wajah terkejut Kyuhyun membuat senyum Siwon makin melebar. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau ayahnya sedang di Perancis?

"Aku selalu menyelidiki calon korbanku"

"Kau sudah mengincarku dari awal" Kyuhyun berkata ngeri. Seringai kejam menghiasi bibir Siwon saat pria itu bicara

"Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini tiba"

Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Perutnya serasa bergejolak mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Pria itu telah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama. Tidak akan mudah untuk menemukan celah dalam rencananya. Kyuhyun sungguh berharap bahwa tadi dia membiarkan saja Siwon membunuhnya. Rasanya lebih baik daripada apa yang telah direncanakan pria itu untuknya.

Siwon berbalik membuka pintu dan membukanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit lalu bicara dari balik bahunya

"Yakin tidak ingin sarapan?"

Sekilas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat cukup memberitahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan sanggup untuk memakan apapun saat ini.

"Yah…setidaknya aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik"

Lalu Siwon berjalan dengan santai dan menutup pintu itu. Dia menguncinya dari luar namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar pria itu bersiul dengan riang saat pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

 **1990, 24 tahun yang lalu**

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya dapat menatap wanita di depannya dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia adalah pria besar yang berkuasa dan memiliki segalanya. Hampir segalanya. Kecuali wanita yang dicintainya. Yang kini tengah menatapnya balik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa hancur. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu menangis. Tidak hingga saat ini.

"Maafkan aku" pria itu telah mengatakannya puluhan kali malam ini, meski dia tahu tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat mengubah keadaan saat ini

"Bagaimana…bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Wanita itu terisak meski masih berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya, "Aku sedang mengandung anakmu!"

"Aku akan merawat anak itu. Tapi kita tidak dapat bersama. Aku mencintaimu tapi…"

"Jangan coba-coba! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku"

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar" pria itu berkata penuh kepahitan

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!" Wanita itu tidak ingin mendengar apapun darinya. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata namun ekspresinya keras dan oenuh kebencian, "Tapi mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan mernah mendapatkan apa-apa lagi dariku"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba rasa takut merayapi diri pria itu. Dia mencintai wanita dihadapannya. Namun dia juga telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Wanita itu tidak pernah jatuh tanpa perlawanan.

"Anak ini milikku" wanita itu menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar, "Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya/ kami tidak akan meminta apapun darimu. Dan ini, adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihat kami"

"Tapi…"

"Pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Pergi! Pergi sekarang juga! Kalau kau berani muncul di hadapanku, yang akan kau lihat selanjutnya adalah mayat kami berdua. Aku dan anak ini"

Pria itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia kalah. Dan telah kehilangan segalanya dalam semalam. Namun tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

To Be Continued

 **Hai I'm back with new Chapter. How about this one? Please give some a review for this fanfic. Dan dimohon jangan membenci kelakuan Siwon terhadap Kyu ya. Karena mulai chapter ini sampai depan bakalan ada konflik terus. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa dua orang di part akhir?**


End file.
